Because You Love Me
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: Kakuzu finds a girl in need. He saves her. But is it only because she benifits him or is there more? Read to find out. This is dedicated to my best friend. Please review. Rated for future chapters. I don't own anything. I take no credit.
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled through the forest as a young girl runs for her life. She runs as fast as she can not daring to look back at her pursuers. Instead she focused on pushing her way through thick, undergrowth. She winced as twigs and thorns dug deep into her. She pushed on harder, desperate to get away. Then suddenly she was through and tumbled onto her face. She quickly got to her feet and looked at the bushes behind her. She listened for the sound of her pursuers. The night was silent for the howling wind couldn't reach where she was. She breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn't hear anything. But all too quickly she heard the rustling of the bushes and the shouts of her pursuers. She turned and took off running once more. Wincing as her body screamed in pain and blinking her eyes to fight back tears. She started to bump into trees and undergrowth as tears blurred her sight.

Then suddenly she ran into something hard that made her fall backwards onto her butt. She forced herself not to cry out as pain shot through her body. She quickly wiped her eyes to see a man standing in front of her. She jumped and tried to back away, fearing he was one of her attackers. Every inch she put between them, he'd close with a step towards her. She started to panic when she was trapped by a tree behind her. She just looked at the man as he continued to get closer, with wide panic eyes. He bent down to look at her face better. She couldn't really see anything but his eyes glittering when they caught light from the full moon. But the trees where so thick the moon's light couldn't reach the ground. She flinched as he reached out a hand to touch her face. He paused as they both heard footsteps and shouting coming towards them. The man looked up as twenty men came into the clearing, carrying torches and weapons.

"I see you have found the girl we are looking for. We'll take her now and pay you the reward for your help." One of the men said as they looked at the man squatting next to the girl. The man and the girl remained silent. One of the men with torches stepped forward with rope in his hands and a sick pleased look on his face. The girl looked at him to the man squatting next to her, wondering if he was just going to let them take her. _Why wouldn't he, I mean nothing to this stranger. I mean nothing to anyone,_ she thought to herself. The man with the rope was three feet from them when the man squatting next to the girl stood up. Everyone tensed and watched the strange man as he walked closer to the other man with the rope. He stopped with about a foot in between them.

"You've got the wrong girl." He whispered to low for anyone else to hear him.

"What makes you think that?!" The man holding the rope shouted.

"Because she's mine. Now leave." He replied coldly and still too soft for anyone else to hear.

"She's coming with us. You can't tell us what to do bastard!" The man with the rope shouted as he tried to step around the other man.

"Bad choice." He whispered. Then too quick for human eyes, he struck out and the man with the rope lay on the ground dead. The other men with torches stared in horror. They hadn't even seen the other man move.

"That's it. Kill the bastard then get the girl." The leader of the group shouted. His men shouted their agreement and charged at the killer at once. The killer sighed and just waited. Then just like before, he struck out and all the men except the leader lay on the ground dead, without a single drop of blood spilled. The leader stared in horror at his men. Then slowly looked at their killer, who was stalking over to him.

"Who are you? What are you?" He stammered as he tried to back away.

"Someone you shouldn't of messed with." He whispered and with that he killed the leader.

The girl watched as the leader's body dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe how fast he killed all of those men and it seemed painless and effortless. She flinched when the man turned to face her. _He's going to kill me next, he's going to kill me, at least it will be painless and quick, it could be worst,_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, knowing he was stalking over to her. She opened her eyes when she felt him put his hand on the back of her neck. Then everything went dark.

The man sat there and looked at the girl. She had a small angelic, pale face underneath all of the cuts and burses. Her hair was dark brown shoulder length. She was about 5'3" in height and under weight. He could tell just by looking at her that she was a victim of being abused. He sighed and picked the girl up in his arms. Then he took off into the woods, gracefully.

The girl awoke to the sounds of raised voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a bed. Her body screamed in pain as she tried to sit up and remember what happened and where she was. Then it hit her. The strange man she ran into, watching him kill the men that where after her and then she passed out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get up and look around or go back to sleep.

Her choice was made up for her when the door opened, flooding the room with dim light. A teenage girl about her age stood in the doorway. For a moment she felt like she was back with him..._no don't think about him, he's not here anymore, you're safe,_ she thought to herself as the girl continued to stand in the door way studying her.

"I see." the girl in the door way said calmly and amused.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the injured girl replied as she moved closer to the wall.

"It's ok, you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. My name's Mel. What's yours?" Mel asked as she walked into the room to stand at the foot of the bed. The girl remained quiet and just looked at Mel.

"My name's Malissa." She replied softly.

"Well Malissa, I bet you're hungry. Let me go get you some food. I'll be right back. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left if you need it." Mel replied as she walked back to the door.

"Ok, thank you." Malissa replied as she watched Mel leave.

Once Mel was gone, Malissa crawled painfully out of bed wincing as her body protested. It was then she realized her cuts were all bandaged. _Did Mel clean me up or did he?_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her mind. Then she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She didn't even dare look into the mirror. She knew she looked bad. She could feel it. She sighed and closed the door behind her, locking it just to make herself feel better though she doubted it would do any good.

When she walked back into her room, Malissa found Mel sitting next to the bed with some food on a tray in her lap. Mel looked up when Malissa stumbled in. Her legs were sore and horribly bruised. She was surprised they weren't broken.

"I brought you some food. Why don't you eat and then we can talk." Mel said softly.

"Ok." Malissa replied a little wary. She sat on the bed and took the tray Mel handed her ad began nibbling on some of the toast. Mel sat there in silence waiting for her to finish eating, when there was a noise from down the hall.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave this room." Mel sighed as she stood up to leave.

"Is there something wrong?" Malissa asked putting down her fork and watching Mel nervously.

"No there's nothing you need to worry about. It's just guys being guys. I'll be right back. And I mean it, stay here and eat." Mel replied calmly and not amused as another bang came from down the hall.

"Ok, if you say so. Don't worry I'll still be here." Malissa replied wincing as more bangs continued from down the hall.

"Good." Mel replied with a nod and with that she disappeared down the hall. Malissa waited, listening as hard as she could. The banging stopped and now there was people shouting. She couldn't make out what was being said but she could tell there was two male voices and one female, which she assumed was Mel. The shouting soon ended, so she returned to eating.

She had just finished eating when Mel walked back in. Malissa looked up to see an aggravated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"It's nothing that concerns you. Are you full or do you want more?" Mel replied trying to brush off her anger.

"No, I am good. Thank you." Malissa replied calmly.

"Ok, let me know if you want more. And I am afraid we'll have to talk later. Something came up that I need to take care of first. So you are to remain in here and rest. I've put you in the trust of my best friend. He'll come and check on you in a few. Right now he's cleaning up his mess he made. Don't hesitate to ask him if you need something." Mel replied serious.

"Ok, I will." Malissa replied not sure what to do. She was still very weak from being on the run and those years with him. _Don't think Malissa, Don't think, just breathe,_ she thought to herself.

"Ok then, I must go. I'll be back as soon as possible. Then we can talk." Mel replied as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Malissa called as Mel paused in the doorway with a curious look.

"What Malissa?" She asked calmly.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me." Malissa replied grateful.

"I am not the only one you should be thanking. But you won't get to see him for a while any ways." Mel replied still standing in the door way.

"Who should I be thanking then?" Malissa asked wondering if Mel knew the man who saved her.

"That's for another day, Malissa. Just focus on getting stronger first. I must leave. I'll be back before you know it." Mel replied and with that she left, closing the door behind her. Malissa sighed and decided to try and get some more sleep. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, praying for a dreamless sleep. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, but her sleep was anything but dreamless.

Malissa was awakened by someone knocking on her door. She sat up right and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched wincing as her body was sore and tensed. She looked at the door when she heard another knock.

"Come in." She called. The door opened slowly to reveal a tall skinny boy maybe a year younger than her or a year older, she couldn't tell. He had short black hair and light brown almost golden eyes. He was a spitting image of Mel. _Sibling, maybe?_ she thought to herself.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, please." She replied, wondering who he was and why he looked a lot like Mel.

"I'll be right back. You know where the bathroom is right?" He asked before he left.

"Yes." She replied calmly.

"Ok, just making sure. I'll got get you something to eat." He replied as he left. Malissa watched him leave. Then she replayed the night before trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Then her nightmare came back to haunt her. She grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle her screams and hide the tears and she began to sob. She quickly dried her face before the boy walked in with a try of food. He looked at her hesitant, but he laid the tray down on a table next to the bed.

"Thank you…umm…" Malissa said realizing she never got his name.

"Daniel. And you're welcome. Is there anything else you need?" Daniel replied calmly and amused.

"Am I allowed to take a shower?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. I'll have some clean clothes brought to you. Anything else?" He replied amused.

"No, that's all. Thanks again." Malissa replied cheerful.

"Clean clothes will be up shortly. If you need anything just call for me down the hall." Daniel replied as he walked to the door.

"I will." Malissa replied as she turned her attention to the food. She waited until Daniel closed the door behind him before she jumped on the food and began scarfing it down. She couldn't remember the last time she had food this good. She began to cry a little as she ate.

Malissa laid on the bed curled up into a ball, moaning. She ate all that food too fast, so now she had a stomach ache. She sat up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called groggily. The door opened to reveal a young girl with pale skin and black hair, holding a set of clothes. Malissa looked the girl over. She was dressed in a black kimono that ended just before her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her eyes where a dark green.

"I brought you some clothes. I'll also change your bandages once you're done with your shower, Miss Malissa." The girl said in a soft voice.

"What's you name?" Malissa asked as she crawled off the bed.

"My name is Aki." She replied softly, "May I undress your wounds?"

"Yes, thank you, Aki." Malissa replied as she let the girl unwrap her bandages.

"Are you like a slave or something Aki?" Malissa asked curious.

"No not a slave, Miss Malissa. Just a servant. I am happy to help." Aki replied pleased to be working for Malissa.

"I see. Where I come from, we don't have servants. We only have slaves. It's not a very nice place." Malissa replied wondering why she was sharing all of this with a servant.

"You are nice, Miss Malissa." Aki replied as she finished unbandaging her arm.

"Thank you, Aki." Malissa replied embarrassed.

"You're welcome, Miss Malissa." Aki replied, "Can you please remove your shirt?"

"My shirt? Why?" Malissa asked not remembering an injury there.

"You have a bad cut on your back. I need to remove the bandage before you go take a shower." She replied patient.

"Oh, I didn't know I had one there." She replied as she carefully slipped off her shirt to reveal a bandage covering half of her abdomen.

"You must have been in too much pain to realize where you were hurt." Aki replied as she began removing the bandage.

"That makes sense." Malissa replied as she just let Aki finish unbandaging her.

"You can go get in the shower now." Aki said once she removed the last of the bandages.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be back in a few." Malissa replied as she grabbed some towels and walked down the hall to the bathroom. While she was gone, Aki cleaned up the room, made the bed and took the dirty food trays and dishes to the kitchen. She returned when Malissa had just gotten back form the shower.

"Just put your underclothes on and I'll bandage your wounds really quick." Aki said as she closed the door behind her.

"Ok." Malissa replied as she watched Aki turn her back to give her privacy.

"Let me know when you're done." She replied calmly. Malissa quickly dried off and put on a clean pair of underwear and a bra. Then she turned to face Aki.

"I am ready." She said softly. Aki turned around and started to dress her wounds. Malissa winced when they hurt and Aki would apologize. It was about ten minutes later before Malissa was able to get fully dressed with a little help from Aki, because she was in pain.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Aki asked as she gathered Malissa's dirty clothes.

"Can I have something for pain? I want to try and get some more rest." Malissa replied tired.

"Yeah, I'll go get you some thing. Are you hungry or anything?" Aki asked before she walked out the door.

"Just something to drink, please." She replied as she yawned.

"Ok, I'll be right back, Miss Malissa." She replied as she disappeared down the hall. Malissa crawled onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Her whole body hurt. Taking that shower made her wounds hurt and made her tired again. She barely heard the knock on the door.

"May I come in?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, come in." Malissa replied surprised. She sat up to see Daniel carrying a glass of water and some pills.

"Aki, told me you where in pain, so I thought I'd come check on you myself. I see you got your shower you wanted." Daniel replied as he handed her the glass of water and the pills.

"Thank you. And yes it felt good to get a shower. I can't remember the last time I got a real shower." Malissa replied after she took the pills and drank some of the water.

"Well your welcome to anything we can provide for you." He replied pleased that she seemed to be feeling better.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Malissa asked suddenly, looking at the water rippling in the glass in her hands.

"Pardon me?" Daniel asked taken by surprise.

"Why are you all taking care of me and treating me like I am royalty or something?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Because we were ordered too. Plus this is how we are to everyone really. You're a guest and deserve the best." He replied calmly.

"Who ordered you to do this?" She asked surprised.

"Someone that you've kinda all ready met. And will meet again soon." He replied reluctantly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked confused.

"I can't tell you any more. I've got to go now. I'll be back later to check on you. Call for Aki or me. Get some rest. You'll need it." He replied as he turned towards the door.

"Wait, you never answered my question." Malissa called him back.

"I can't answer your question. But I am pretty sure if you think about it you'll figure it out on your own." He replied before he walked out and closed her door. Malissa sat there and stared at the door for what felt like forever, before she put the glass of water down on the nightstand table. Then she crawled under the covers and tried to sleep. She was still tired from her shower and it wasn't long before she was asleep, lost in the world of dreams. This time more peaceful ones.

Malissa was awakened by loud noises. She could hear explosions, people screaming and running up and down the hall way. She was just kicking back the covers when her door flies open. It was Daniel and Aki, wearing black ninja type robes with katanas and other weapons in their pockets.

"Quickly, we need to get you out of here." Daniel shouted above the noise. Malissa jumped to her feet and quickly followed them. Daniel led the way out with Aki behind Malissa for protection. They ran down halls turning this way and that way as fast as they could. Before she knew it they were outside and she was being hustled into a black Lamborghini.

"Put your seat belt on." Aki said tensed. Malissa scrabbled around for the seat belt but couldn't find it. Daniel reached over her and quick fastened her seat belt. Then he buckled his own.

"Drive!" He shouted to the driver. The driver stepped on the gas causing the back end out the car to fish tail while the wheels just burned rubber before they shot off into the night.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Malissa watched the scenery fly bye. She most of dozed off because the next thing she knew, Daniel was taking off her seatbelt.

"Come on, we're here." He said softly. Malissa nodded and climbed groggily out of the car. She looked up at the sky, which was marked with purple and pink scars. She figured it was about three or four in the morning. She didn't care, alls she wanted was something to eat and to go back to sleep. Daniel ushered her into a huge white house. She didn't have long to look around, before the doors where closed behind them. She was surprised when she saw the main hall. She automatically knew she was in a mansion, but she couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"You look tired. Why don't you go get some rest? Or do you want something to eat?" Daniel said as he watched her marvel over the mansion.

"I'll eat later. I just want to sleep." Malissa replied calmly.

"Ok, Aki can you escort Malissa to her room please." Daniel replied calmly.

"Yes, sir. Please follow me, Miss Malissa." Aki replied as she led the way upstairs. Malissa followed Aki up the stairs and down the hall. Aki opened a door on the right and stepped aside for Malissa to go in.

"Is there anything else you need?" Aki asked calmly.

"No, thank you Aki. Wake me when it's 11:00 a.m. please." She replied as she sat on the bed.

"Will do Miss Malissa. Get some rest. You're safe now." Aki replied as she shut the door. Malissa waited until she heard the door click shut and Aki's footstep disappeared down the hall, before she pulled the covers back and crawled into bed. In minutes she was in a dreamless sleep.

Malissa woke up, to birds twittering outside her window. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 8:45AM. She laid on her back and looked around the room. The walls were a light gray maybe blue, she couldn't tell. The carpeting was ocean blue, along with the window drapes. The bed was a queen size bed, with a head set of a dark blue netting cascading around the bed except on her side. The room was truly beautiful. She took a deep, relaxing breath and let it out slowly, before she rolled over and tried to get another couple of hours of sleep. She still felt tired and drained. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing until she fell asleep.

Malissa was awakened by a phone ringing in her room. She opened her eyes and looked at the phone ringing on the nightstand table beside the bed. She cast a glance at the clock beside it, it was 11:00AM. She leaned across the bed and answered it.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Good morning, Miss Malissa. This is your wake up call. Breakfast and lunch are being served downstairs in the main room. Is there anything else I can help you with this morning?" Aki replied calmly.

"Thank you. And I need some clothes." Malissa replied rubbing her eyes.

"Did you look in your closet?" Aki asked calmly.

"Umm…no? Hold on." She replied as she crawled out of bed and walked over to the closet. She opened the doors and almost dropped the phone at how many clothes were in the closet.

"Nevermind, I am set." She replied speechless.

"Ok, I'll see you down at breakfast." Aki replied pleased and hung up. Malissa hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. Then she walked back to the closet and stared at the clothes.

"Aki, I think I have a new problem. I don't know what to wear." She murmured to herself. She started looking through the shirts, hoping she'd find something that would go together.

It was 11:15AM when Malissa was fully dressed and walking down the stairs to the main room. She managed to find black jeans with a rose pattern going up the legs. Her shirt was a black short sleeved top with a matching silver rose pattern. Her shoes were black leather boots.

She was surprised to see how much food there was out. She quickly loaded her plate and found a spot to sit. She had just begun eating when someone walked up to her table. She looked up, surprised and embarrassed by how much food was on her plate. It was Daniel.

"May I join you?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, go ahead." She replied calmly. Daniel took a seat across for her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked after he took a drink for a waiter.

"Yeah, I did. What happened last night anyway?" She asked as she took a bite of eggs.

"It's really nothing for you to worry about. You're safe and that's what matters." He replied trying to seem calm but Malissa could see fear, pain and regret in his eyes, that where rimed with dark circles as if he hadn't slept in days.

"What happened?" She replied seriously.

"The base was attacked. You had nothing to do with it." He replied reluctantly.

"Then why do you look so upset and like it was your fault?" She asked not believing it wasn't her fault. She knew very well who attacked them last night. _It will never stop, not unless he's dead, even then I doubt he'll stop,_ she thought to herself.

"It doesn't concern you!" He snapped not in anger but pain.

"It does so concern me. Tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

"Keep you voice down! Come with me I'll show you." He hissed. Malissa just looked at him, stunned. He stood and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along behind him. She stumbled behind him as he continued to drag her through the mansion.

They stopped outside a room guarded by two men dressed in all black. Malissa looked at the one closet to her. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had his well toned arms crossed over his chest that matched the serious but emotionless look on his face. She looked to the other one standing beside him. He was taller and thinner. He had black puffy hair with faint scattered white highlights. His eyes were brown almost gold and memorizing. He too had his arms crossed over his chest, with a serious and an attempt at emotionless look on his face, but Malissa could see worry in his eyes.

"It's ok she's with me." Daniel said calmly, as the two guards looked defensively at Malissa. They just nodded and stepped aside to let them through. Malissa followed closely, still aware that the guards were still watching her. Daniel closed the door behind them once they where inside. Malissa looked around. The room was a lot like her's. The walls were a dark crimson, along with the carpeting. The bed had a matching spread with a design she couldn't make out. That's when she noticed the girl occupying it. She was all hooked up to machines, an oxygen tank and IVs. She was covered in bandages. Malissa walked closer to get a better look. She gasped when she recognized the girl.

"What happened to her?" She shrieked, turning to face Daniel.

"She was badly injured when the base was attacked last night." He replied gravely.

"How? Is she going to be ok?" Malissa asked panicky.

"She was too close and a bomb went off. She was buried beneath tons of debris. It's a fifty/fifty chance that she'll survive. It's up to her to choose to fight or to die." He replied struggling to keep his emotion blank. Malissa looked at him for a moment.

"You really care about her don't you?" She asked before she could think about what she was asking.

"Yes, she's the best of what we do. Without her, this organization will fall apart." He replied, half of it was true.

"There's another reason. You love her, don't you?" Malissa replied as she watched the slow rise and fall of Mel's chest. Daniel froze and looked at her in horror.

"I am not suppose to tell you this but I see no harm in you knowing. It is true that I love her, but not the way you are thinking. You've probably wondered why I look so much like her. The truth is she's my mother." He whispered.

"Oh my god! How? When?" Malissa asked looking at him in disbelief.

"It's a long story. I am sorry I don't have time to explain. So other time maybe. Plus I'll have to talk to her first, if she survives." He replied gravely and looking down at the floor.

"It's ok I understand. And she's going to survive this." She replied taking a step towards him.

"How do you know?" He replied disbelieving and feeling hopeless.

"Because I have faith in her. And she can't leave you behind." She replied honestly.

"Thank you. I appreciate you kind words. But we have more important business to attend to today. Follow me please." He replied as he slipped back into his work mode.

"Wait, what do you mean more important business to attend too? What's more important than trying to help her survive?" She asked surprised.

"We have a special dinner to attend too. And you'll be spending the day with Aki while she gets you ready for tonight. It's a dressy ball kinda of thing." He replied as they walked out of the room.

"A dressy ball thing?" She asked confused.

"You know those old dances they use to have a long time ago? With really puffy dresses and old fashions suits?" He asked, "It's kinda like that. Except with modern clothes."

"I see." She replied not to thrilled about the idea of a dress.

"Bill, I need Tom and Georg. Could you go get them and have them meet us down stairs, please?" Daniel turned to the guard with the bushy hair. He nodded and disappeared down the hall, while the other guard moved to block the door with his body.

"Malissa, this is Gustav. If you ever get lost or need something, you'll know someone who can help you." Daniel introduced her to the guard blocking the door.

"Nice to meet you." Malissa replied nicely to Gustav.

"Nice to meet you too, Malizza. Juzt let me know if you need anything." He replied in a heavily german accent.

"Ok, Thanks." She replied nicely.

"We better get back downstairs. Aki will be waiting for us by now." Daniel replied as he led the way down the hall.

"Bye Gustav." Malissa waved to him as she followed Daniel downstairs. He returned the wave then went back to his emotionless stance.

Daniel had been right. Aki was waiting for them with two guys, she's never seen before. Tom and Georg she assumed. The one on Aki's left was tall and thin. He had a really familiar face, with dirty blond dreadlocks, pulled up in a black hat framing his angelic face. She watched as his tongue flicked out to taste his lip ring, seductively. She notice how baggy his black clothes were on him and wondered how he could walk without his pants falling down, let alone run. She forgot everything when she looked into his golden, brown eyes. A quiet snicker broke the spell, as she looked at the other guard. He was tall and his chest and arms were well muscled. He had shoulder length brownish red hair that complemented his light green eyes. That's when she started wondering why they all wore black but decided not to ask.

"Malissa, this is Tom, Bill's twin brother. And this is Georg. They will protect you and Aki while you are out." Daniel introduced them one at a time. They nodded in turn to their names.

"Nice to meet you." She replied politely.

"Come now Miss Malissa. Our ride awaits us." Aki said calmly.

"I shall see you later Malissa. I look forward to dinner." Daniel replied politely. Malissa just nodded before she followed Aki through the main doors with Tom and Georg flanking her.

"Tom you better behave yourself. She's off limits." Daniel called after them. Tom just raised his hand and waved him off.

"What did he mean by that?" Malissa whispered to Aki.

"Tom…well he has a little issue that he needs to be reminded of to keep in check." Aki replied awkwardly.

"A little izzue? Come on Aki. You know it'z a big izzue." Georg teased with a light german accent.

"It iz not! I can control myzelf if I vant too." Tom replied aggravated.

"I'd love to zee that." Georg chuckled in disbelief.

"You vant to bet?" Tom asked as they reached the awaiting car.

"Yeah." Georg replied as he walked around the car to the diver's side.

"You're on. I bet you I von't lay one finger on…" Tom was interrupted.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Aki interrupted sternly. Tom looked at her.

"My apologizez Mizz." He replied calmly.

"You better be sorry." Aki scolded.

"I am just to pretend I don't know what you're talking about." Malissa said quietly as she looked out her window.

"Ignore them." Aki comforted her. Malissa just nodded and continued to stare out the window.

"I bet you I von't lay a finger on her in a zexual or zeductive vay." Tom spoke to Georg in german.

"Ok, if you lose you have to ask Gustav out. If you vin I have to ask Gustav out. Deal?" Georg replied in german as they drove down the long winding driveway.

"Deal. Get ready to tell Gustav you're madly in love vith him." Tom snickered still speaking in german. Georg looked up in the mirror to make sure Aki wasn't watching before he reached over and slapped Tom.

"Azzhole." Georg muttered.

"You know you love me." Tom teased pleased with himself.

"I am not zo zure about that anymore. How long iz thiz bet on for?" Georg asked in german, focusing more on driving now that they were on the main roads.

"Hhhmmm…Just until dinner." Tom replied as he messed with the radio.

"Zounds good." Georg replied calmly.

"Where are we going?" Malissa asked Aki, while Tom and Georg argued in german over the radio station.

"To the store, the master owns it. We need to measure you for your dress." Aki replied obviously not amused with Georg and Tom's behavior or conversation. Malissa couldn't tell and probably didn't want to know.

"Does it have to be a dress?" She asked not to thrilled about the idea of a dress.

"Yes, the master loves woman dressed up for these kinds of fancy dinners. A dress won't be too bad." Aki replied aggravated by Tom as he continued to mess with the radio station, not waiting long enough to hear anything but the static or chatter of someone talking or singing.

"The master? Who's the master?" She asked suddenly interested.

"The one who saved you, of course. He's a good master. He does have limited patients sometimes but he treats everyone well. As long as we don't bother him. He's been around for a long time." She replied admiringly.

"He seems nice. Will he be at the dinner tonight?" Malissa asked suddenly eager to meet him or at least see him again.

"Yes, he'll be at this dinner tonight for sure. Sometimes he's there sometimes he's not. But he'll be here tonight." Aki replied calmly.

"Why? Is tonight's dinner special or something?" She asked calmly, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yes, it's very special." Aki replied excitedly.

"How so?" Malissa asked eager to know as much as she could about the master and the dinner coming up in a few hours.

"I am not suppose to tell you, but there's a special guest the master wants to introduce. I don't know who though." She replied awed.

"Sounds like tonight's going to be interesting." Malissa replied suddenly nervous.

"Oh, it will." Aki agreed.

"Hey, Malizza iz it?" Tom interrupted turned in his seat to face her, in English.

"Yeah?" She replied carefully, unsure what he was going to say next.

"How did a zweet thing like you get into zo much trouble?" He asked careful how he talked to her. He could feel Georg watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"I…I ran away." She replied trying to hide her emotions.

"Vhy and from Vho?" Tom asked being nosy.

"From a very bad man. He was ok at first. Then he changed and things started to get bad. So I ran away." She replied staring at her hands.

"Tom, vill you do me a favor?" Georg spoke calmly. Tom turned to face him.

"Vhat?" Tom asked annoyed. Georg started speaking in German again. Malissa didn't listen. She just lost herself in the music.

Once they reached the store, Aki rushed her into the back and began measuring her, while Tom and Georg stood guard outside in the main lobby. Malissa just stood still while Aki measured her.

"Okay, what colors do you like?" Aki asked once she finished writing down the measurements and shoe size.

"Actually, I kind of had an idea of my own if that's ok?" Malissa replied shyly.

"No, it's not a problem. Here, can you sketch it for me?" She replied calmly and handing Malissa a sketch pad with a pencil.

"Sure. You sure it's no problem Aki?" Malissa asked as she sat down with the sketch board and began sketching.

"That depends on your idea. But I'll do my best." Aki replied calmly.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." She replied grateful. Aki looked at her for a moment before turning back to the material she was messing with. A smile spread across her face and tears began to slide down her face. She reached up to wipe them away. But looked at her wet hand when she pulled it away from her face shocked. She hasn't cried for as long as she can remember. So why now? She quickly wiped away the rest of the tears and pulled herself together. She wasn't going to let her mistress see her cry.

"Aki? I am finished." Malissa said holding out the sketch pad with the pencil on it towards her.

"Ok, let me see it." Aki replied smoothly. She was very good at controlling her emotions. She had to be.

"It looks beautiful, Miss Malissa. I'll get started on it right away." She replied as she looked it over and wrote the measurements down on the sketch, "Could you go get Georg for me please?" she added blankly.

"Sure." Malissa replied as she walked out of the back room in search of Georg. She found Georg sitting with Tom, drinking some sort of pop. She couldn't tell from where she stood. She walked over to them.

"Zomething vrong Malizza?" Tom asked when he saw her walking over to them.

"No, Aki asked me to get Georg." Malissa replied a little uncomfortable with him staring at her.

"Ok, I am going." Georg said as he took a sip of his pop and jumped to his feet after setting his pop back down.

"Are you thirsty?" Tom asked once Georg was gone.

"Yes." Malissa replied carefully.

"Have a zeat. I'll get you a drink." He replied as he stood and walked over to a mini fridge. Malissa sat on the opposite end of the couch where Georg had been sitting.

"Here." He said handing her a can of pop.

"Thanks." She replied taking it from him, careful not to touch him.

"Hhhmmm." He replied as he sat back down. Malissa opened her pop and took a sip. It tasted so good. She couldn't remember the last time she tasted anything that good.

"I am zorry if I upzet you earlier. I didn't mean too. I vaz juzt trying to get to know you better and pozzibly be friendz." Tom apologized suddenly.

"Don't be sorry. I am just not ready to tell people what happened to me. I am still dealing with them personally. And we can be friends and talk. But I am afraid my past is going to have to wait." She replied surprised by his sudden apology.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you. You'll like my friendz and me more az you get to know uz." He replied grateful and pleased.

"I am sure I will." She replied with a smile.

"Oh my god! Zhe hazn't been raped yet. I am zurprized." Georg said in German as he walked back over to them, amused.

"Go fuck yourzelf Georg!" Tom shouted back in German.

"You'd like that. Come on Malizza. Ve're out of here." Georg replied in English.

"Where are we going?" Malissa asked surprised that they were leaving so soon.

"Zo many queztionz. Ve're going to get zome food and then to the book ztore. It'z pretty boring at the manzion when you have nothing to do. You'll want zomething to read in your zpare time." Georg replied as he walked towards the main doors.

"YEAH! FOOD!" Tom and Malissa shouted together, only to look at each other and laugh.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Malissa said giggling.

"I all ready gave you one." Tom teased back.

"You owe me another one!" She replied still giggling.

"I do, do I? Vhat if I tickle you inztead?" He replied with his hands stretched out like claws towards her.

"NOOOO!" She shrieked playfully.

"Tom, you haven't forgotten the bet have you?" Georg asked in German.

"Fuck off Georg. I haven't forgotten the bet. I am just entertaining our guezt. Tickling izn't zexual." Tom replied annoyed in German.

"I don't know about that." Georg replied still in German and amused.

"Vhatever! Let'z go get zome food." Tom replied in English as he stood up, adjusting his baggy pants as he walked away. Malissa sat her pop down and followed Tom. She didn't know what Georg said to him but he didn't seem to be in a good mood anymore. She just left him be as she climbed into the back of the black Escalade. She was surprised when Tom crawled in next to her. She expected he'd sit up front with Georg and ignore her. Whatever Georg said must have been bad to make him want to sit with her instead.

"Don't you want to sit up front?" She asked softly.

"No, I'd rather zit back here vith you. If you don't mind. Or vould you rather be alone? I'll move if you do." He replied softly and calm.

"No, you're fine. I just thought you'd want to sit up front with Georg instead of me. That's all." She replied after she buckled her seat belt.

"I need a change." Tom replied not even bothering with his seat belt.

"Fine, you can sit back here on one condition." She replied serious. Georg looked up in the rearview mirror, curious about what she was about to say next. Tom was giving her the same look but was trying to keep his face blank.

"Vhat?" He managed to ask.

"You put on your seat belt!" She replied seriously.

"You've got to be kidding." Tom groaned as Georg began snickering as he pulled out of the parking lot. Tom casted him a glare in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah laugh it up now. Juzt vait! I'll have my revenge!" Tom hissed in German as he reluctantly put his seat belt on.

"Doubt it. You're struggling vith the bet az it iz. You von't lazt the rezt of the night. You're forgetting one thing." Georg replied in German, amused and pleased.

"Vhat iz that?" Tom asked annoyed, not sure why he was continuing this game.

"Zhe'll be in a nice drezz in lezz than four hourz'." Georg replied with a huge sly grin on his face. Tom let out a stream of cuss words in German.

"Hey vatch the mouth." Georg scolded him, still in German. Tom glared at him, tempted to use his finger but Malissa would know what they've been talking about or at least have an idea of what it was about. He was trying this new lets-not-be-an-asshole thing around pretty woman. He just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, concentrating on his breathing to calm him down.

Once they got to Flaming Bill's Diner, they were seated in a private room by themselves. Waiters quickly came and took their orders and left to prepare them.

"Wow. This place is nice." Malissa said once the waiter had left with their orders.

"Yeah, being in a band getz you theze kindz of thingz." Georg replied as he relaxed in his chair.

"You're in a band?" Malissa asked surprised.

"Ve all are." Tom replied calmly.

"Vell ve uzed to be." Georg replied lost in his memories.

"Tell me what happened." She replied eager for new information. Georg looked at Tom.

"Fine, I'll tell her." He said as he put his drink on the table, he continued, "Bill ztarted zinging vhen he vas zeven. I ztarted playing guitar alzo at the age of zeven. Zoon after that ve decided to make a band. Ve met Georg and Gustav a couple yearz later. And they helped uz make our band. Georg iz our bazzet and Gustav iz our drummer. Ve decided to name our band Tokio Hotel, becauze ve love Tokyo, Japan. And love ztaying in hotelz. Ve created three albumz. Our Zimmer 483, vhich iz our songz in german and Zcream the English verzion of zome of our zongz. And Zcream America, it only haz two of our songz in English. Ve made it zo our fanz in America vouldn't have to vait zo long for our CD."

"Wow. Wish I could have been to one of your concerts. Sounds like you were a big hit. Why'd you stop?" Malissa asked awed.

"Ve vere. Ve couldn't zee living any other vay. Then Bill met Mel and it vaz love at firzt zight. Zhe vaz amazing vith the band. Zometimez zhe'd even join uz up on ztage. The fanz veren't too happy vhen they found out that Bill vaz taken. And thingz got dangerouz for Mel. Ve vere debating to quit the band becauze of that. Mel vaz furiouz vhen zhe heard that. Zo ve continued vith the band and zhe ztopped coming on ztage vith uz. Thingz zettled down and ve thought ve vere ok. But Mel'z pazt came back to haunt her. Ve had no choice but to put Tokio Hotel on hold." Tom explained.

"What do you mean Mel's past came back to haunt her?" Malissa asked afraid of the answer.

"Vell it turnz out that zhe vaznt alvayz human. Zome crazy people vere after her. And ve met the mazter. He offered uz protection if ve vorked for him. He zhowed uz hiz plan and ve agreed. Maybe one day ve'll continue vith the band, maybe not." Tom replied calmly.

"What do you mean Mel wasn't always human?" Malissa asked.

"That I am afraid izn't my ztory to tell. You'll have to azk her." Tom replied honest.

"Ok." Malissa replied as the waiter came back with their food.

They continued to talk about the times they were still in the band. Malissa was excited listening to all the good times they had. But what really made her happy was when Tom started to laugh again. He had become a close friend to her despite how little she knew him and what everyone said about him. She knew he was a good guy. She hoped that soon they could hang out and just be themselves. No one watching them, or telling them what to do and not to do. She never really had a friend before. Let alone one like Tom. She hoped she'd never have to part with him. She like the way he made her feel. Not a lovey dovey feeling. But a human feeling, like she has a purpose or even better, like she belonged.

When they were done eating and had paid for their food, they walked down to the book store. Malissa picked out five books that she liked, while Georg and Tom picked out a few themselves. She was surprised to see how many books they were buying. Then she figured they weren't all for them. They were probably taking some back for Bill and Gustav she assumed.

"Can you take theze to the car? I need to make a quick call." Georg asked  
Malissa calmly, once they were outside the bookstore.

"Sure." Malissa replied calmly as she took the bags of books from him.

"Danke." He replied in German.

"Gern geschehen." She replied softly in German. They stared at her shocked.

"You know German?" Tom asked surprised.

"Only a few words. Why?" She asked wishing she never opened her big mouth.

"Ve juzt veren't expecting it, that'z all. I'll be right back. Meet you at the car." Georg replied honest and relieved.

"Ok." Malissa replied as she followed Tom towards the car.

"Ve can put thiz ztuff in the back." Tom said as he opened the trunk. He put his bags into the trunk before he helped Malissa with her's. Then they climbed into the car and turned the air on, while Tom messed with the radio again. It wasn't long before Georg climbed into the driver's seat. He put his seatbelt on and began driving out of the parking lot.

"Ve're going back to the ztore to get Aki and your drezz. Then ve'll be heading back to the manzion and get ready for the dinner and ball." He said calmly as they waited at a red light.

"Zoundz good to me." Tom agreed as he tapped his hand to the beat of the song he chose to listen to.

"Can I ask you a question?" Malissa asked as a question came to her.

"Zure. You can azk uz anything." Georg replied sincere.

"Can you tell me more about this so called master?" She asked trying not to sound too eager to know more about this mysterious man.

"Vell Aki pretty much told you everything ve know. Ve're only guardz after all. It'z Mel and Daniel vho know him more. They have a higher rank then ve do." Georg replied calmly.

"I see. I wonder how Mel's doing, now that you mention it." She replied suddenly eager to get back to the mansion to see her.

"I am zure, zhe'z being very vell taken care of. Zhe haz the bezt guardz bezidez uz. And the bezt zervantz to take care of her. Vith Bill and Gustav on duty nothing can go vrong." Tom said calmly.

"How can you be so sure? Wasn't the last house I was in a safe house? And yet it was attacked." Malissa asked shocked at how confident he was.

"You lacked people at that zafe houze. It vaz temporary. You veren't zuppoze to ztay there az long az you did. Pluz Bill'z my twin brother, he von't let anything happen to her." Tom replied looking at her completely serious.

"That makes sense." Malissa replied letting the subject drop. They remained silent the rest of the way to the store. Tom played with the radio again, this time leaving it on a rap station. Malissa tuned out the lyrics and listened to the beat of the song, while she gazed out the window and letting her mind wonder. She was surprised to see Aki, waiting outside the store with a black dress bag in her arms. Tom hopped out of the car and helped Aki put the dress in the back of the car. Then he opened the car door to let her in next to Malissa, before he climbed back into his seat. Georg continued to drive as Tom and Aki put their seatbelts on at Malissa's request.

It was about twenty minutes before they pulled into the mansion's driveway. Malissa helped carry in a bag of books, while Aki took the dress and Tom and Georg took the rest of the books.

"We need to get you upstairs and ready for dinner. We're running a little late." Aki said as they walked through the main doors.

"Ok, can I do one thing? It's on the way." Malissa asked calmly.

"What is it?" Aki asked as they walked up the marble steps to the second floor.

"Can I check on Mel? I want to see her before the dinner and ball." Malissa replied looking at the steps so she wouldn't trip.

"I don't know. We're short on time. Maybe…"Aki began.

"Excuze me, Aki. I can take her to zee Mel, vhile you get her thingz ready. If that'z ok of course?" Tom interrupted politely.

"Fine. Give me your books dear. I'll take them to your room. Don't keep her longer than twenty minutes." Aki replied tense.

"Thank you Aki. I won't be long, I promise." Malissa replied grateful as she handed over her bag of books.

"I'll make zure zhe'z in her room in fifteen." Tom replied serious but calm.

"Good." Aki replied before she walked her own way.

"Come on. Our time'z ticking." Tom said as he led the way to Mel's room. Malissa followed Tom down the hall. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. His body was tense and he seemed to be defeated in some way or struggling in some way. She couldn't tell, but all thoughts about that vanished when she saw Mel's door in front of her.

"Hey Tom. I zee you brought a friend vith you." A voice broke her study of Mel's door. She looked to see Gustav and Bill standing in front of Mel's door. She started to wonder how she managed to over look them but gave up.

"Hey, Ve know thiz girl. Malizza right?" Gustav said with an amused smile.

"That's me." She replied returning his smile.

"Did you mizz uz that much that you had to come back and zee uz?" Bill joked with the world's to die for smile.

"You vizh Bill. Zhe'z only here to zee Mel." Tom spoke before she could reply. Bill just glared at his twin.

"That's not true, Bill. I missed you too. I've been dying to see you guys again." Malissa replied as she went over and gave him a hug, surprising herself as she realized it was true, she had missed them.

"I knew it." Bill beamed as he hugged her back.

"Hey you vere zuppoze to back me up! Vhatever ve're on a tight time limit." Tom interrupted as he pushed his way past Bill and Gustav.

"Oh right. Dinner starts in an hour and a half." Georg spoke up suddenly nervous.

"And zomeone izn't ready." Gustav chuckled as he looked at Malissa.

"That'z kind of my point. And if zhe'z not back in her room in twenty minutez, Aki'z going to zkin me alive." Tom replied amused by Georg's fear.

"That'z not a bad idea." Georg muttered under his breath. Malissa ignored them as they argued in the doorway. Instead she walked into the room, up to the Mel, lying lifeless in her bed. She looked at Mel's face. It was still very pale and had an expression of pain etched into it. But she could see a little more color in her skin. Slowly and carefully Malissa took one of Mel's bandaged hands into her's. Her skin was cold as death. She gripped Mel's hand tighter, fighting the sudden tightness in her throat and wetness in her eyes.

"Don't die on me! I'll never forgive you if you do!" She whispered tensed and seriously. The room was silent except for the beep of the heart monitor.

"Zhe'z not going to die." A voice whispered next to her. She jumped, dropping Mel's hand to face Bill.

"How do you know?" She asked trying to hide her surprise and tears.

"Zhe'z too ztrong for death." Bill replied looking at Mel affectionately. Malissa just looked at him, trying to put things together.

"Oh my god! You love her." She whispered, feeling a sudden déjà vu.

"Yez, I do. You're not zuppoze to know thiz but I zee no harm in telling you." Bill replied calmly and softly.

"What?" Malissa asked despite herself.

"Zhe'z my vife." Bill whispered in her ear. Malissa just stared, wide eyed in surprise.

"Maybe you zhouldn't of told her." Gustav said behind her.

"No, I am all right. I just wasn't expecting that." She replied turning to look at Gustav.

"You can't tell anyone. You know that right?" Bill asked a little nervous.

"Your secret is safe with me, Bill. I won't tell anyone. But can you answer a question for me?" She replied sincerely. Bill breathed a sigh of relief.

"Vhat do you vant to know?" He asked grateful.

"Why does it have to be a secret?" She asked calmly.

"For many reazonz. One agentz like uz aren't zuppoze to have relationshipz becauze that'z how they get killed easier. Two it vould cauze more izzuez for Mel if everyone here knew." Bill replied softly.

"Oh, you mean Daniel, don't you?" Malissa asked before she could stop herself.

"How do you know about that?" Bill asked shocked.

"He told me when he brought me in here to see her earlier." She replied.

"I zee. I vizh ve had more time to talk. But you've got to be getting back to your room. Aki's probably curzing Tom by now." Bill replied amused.

"Just one more question, please?" She asked, it was a question that had been gnawing at all day.

"Vhat?" He asked curious at her eagerness.

"Is Daniel your son?" She whispered so only Bill could hear her.

"No, I am afraid he'z not. Zhe had him before zhe meet me." He replied regret and sadness on his face.

"I am sorry if I brought up some bad memories. And here's my last question, will I see you guys at the dinner?" She asked not wanting to leave.

"You might. I am not zure if ve're on guard duty or not." Bill replied honest.

"Ok, if you aren't I'll find you." Malissa replied as she turned to follow Tom out of the room.

"If you don't mind, but ve need to hurry. Ve're a little late." Tom said as they quickly walked down the hall towards her room.

"That's fine. Thanks for taking me to see Mel. I really needed that." Malissa replied as she picked up her pace.

"You're very velcome." Tom replied.

Once they had gotten to her room, Aki had a fit at Tom, but Malissa stopped her. She lied saying it was all her fault. Tom kept saying they had to go but she wouldn't listen. Aki let it go as she hurried to get Malissa ready. She stripped her clothes and told her to get in the shower. Once she came out Aki quickly rebandaged her wounds. Then dressed her in the dress's under gown while Aki did her make up. Aki helped Malissa put her dress on before Aki attacked her hair.

"You look wonderful Miss Malissa." Aki said as Malissa looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you, Aki. You did a great job on…well everything." Malissa replied grateful and turning to face her servant.

"It was my pleasure, me lady." Aki replied with a curtsy.

"You look lovely too." Malissa replied honest. Aki blushed and looked down at her red dress with black stitched flowers on it.

"Thank you, Miss Malissa." She replied with another curtsy.

"Come on. Let's go down stairs." Malissa chuckled.

"You're forgetting something." Aki replied as she walked over to the bed.

"What?" Malissa asked confused. She watched as Aki picked up her shoes.

"You might want these." She said amused.

"But slipping and sliding in tights is so much fun." Malissa teased.

"Get over here." Aki replied giggling. Malissa grabbed a hand full of her dress in each hand and walked over to the bed where she sat down. Aki put her shoes on for her. They were a thick soled converse style shoe. Malissa refused to wear anything else.

"Now let's go down stairs." Aki said as she walked over to the door.

"Ok." Malissa agreed as she grabbed handfuls of her dress so she wouldn't trip on it.


	4. Chapter 4

She was surprised to see all of the people dressed so fancy and walking around when she reached the top of the stairs. She stood there and looked to see if she recognized anyone. She saw Daniel talking to some people she didn't know, while holding a drink she assumed was alcohol of some sort. Next she picked out Bill and Tom standing by themselves also holding drinks. She saw Georg and Gustav joining them, with drinks of their own. They were all nicely dressed in tuxes with a white or red flower pinned on their chest pockets and colorful ties.

"Aki, do I have a specific seat for this dinner?" She asked as they slowly began descending the marble stairs which was now covered with a red carpet.

"No, you may sit wherever you please. I'll sit with you if you want me to." Aki replied calmly and remaining a step behind her to show her ranking and respect.

"You don't mind sitting with Tom and them do you?" Malissa asked softly as she watched where she was putting her feet.

"Not at all, Miss Malissa." Aki replied calmly.

"Ok." Malissa replied casting her servant a look over her shoulder. When she looked back in front of her, everyone had stopped whatever they were doing and were now looking at her. A few murmured to each other but other than that, the room was silent.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Malissa whispered through clenched teeth as she smiled.

"Half of these people haven't seen you. They've only heard the rumors. Plus you look beautiful." Aki informed her softly. Malissa just nodded slightly.

"Shall we?" Aki gestured for them to continue down the stairs.

"I am going to fall and make a fool of myself now." Malissa mumbled as she very carefully began to walk down the second flight of steps.

"No, you won't. Pick someone in the crowd and look at them the whole time. You'll be fine." Aki replied calmly. Malissa did as she was told. She looked up and automatically met eyes with Tom and his twin Bill. A real smile spread across her face as they smiled and raised their glasses at her.

She stumbled when she stepped down the last step. She felt someone steady her and looked up to see Tom's smiling face.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she re-gathered her handfuls of her dress.

"Anything for a beautiful lady" Tom replied smoothly as he escorted her, with Aki behind them, over to the others.

"You look handsome yourself." She replied blushing. He smiled and looked up to meet Georg's glare that held a message. He knew what it meant but ignored it.

"Don't ignore me!" Georg hissed in german.

"I have nothing to zay to you about that. The bet'z over and you lozt. Juzt don't forget you end of the deal. " Tom replied amused and calmly in german.

"I haven't forgotten. I am juzt vaiting for the right moment." Georg replied nervous like he was going to ask his real crush out.

"I'll give you the time. It haz to be during dinner vith all of uz around. And in Englizh." Tom replied truly amused. Georg just glared and muttered swear words to himself.

"Vhat bet? Zhould I be afraid?" Bill asked in german a little nervous.

"You'll juzt have to vait and zee." Tom told him beaming slightly.

"Ok, I am officially zcared." Bill replied at his brother's obvious excitement.

"You have nothing to fear, brother. I promize." Tom replied distracted.

"Twins! Can't live vith them. Can't live vithout them." Gustav mumbled more to himself.

"You know you love uz anyvay." Bill replied amused with his drummer.

"You maybe. But I am not zo zure about Tom at the moment." He replied as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'd have to agree vith you there." Bill agreed calmly. Tom just ignored the comments and took a sip of his drink. In a few minutes, Gustav was probably going to make up his mind that he really doesn't like him.

"It's him! It's really him!" Voices shouted around them.

"Who are they talking about?" Malissa asked turning to face the crowd that formed around the new comer.

"The master. Mr. Kakuzu." Aki replied admiringly.

"You mean the man who saved me?" She asked as she tried to see around the crowd, with no success.

"Yes, that would be him." Aki replied. Malissa turned to look at her servant, just as Daniel walked up to Aki and whispered into her ear. He pulled away and smiled at Malissa, before walking away with Aki behind him.

"I'll be right back." She said before turning to follow Daniel through the crowd.

"Do any of you feel like you've juzt mizzed zomething bezidez me?" Bill asked blankly. Everyone just nodded their heads slowly as they watched Daniel and Aki disappear into the crowd of people.

"I am going to zee vhat'z taking zo long." Gustav said after a moment of silence.

"Zo how doez the drezz feel? Aki told me you dezigned it yourzelf. Iz that true?" Bill asked calmly.

"Yeah, I showed her a quick sketch. It's amazing what she did with it. Actually she's just amazing. You all are." Malissa beamed.

"I am glad to hear that. And I am zure Aki vould be glad too." Bill replied pleased.

"Take a little twirl." Tom said beaming at her. Malissa blushed but twirled around in a circle for them anyways.

"Very nice." Bill commented clapping.

"You look great." Tom replied also clapping.

"A true princezz." Georg replied with a chuckle.

"Allz zhe needz now iz a prince." Tom teased.

"And that von't be you Romeo." Bill teased back. Malissa giggled as she watched them tease each other.

"Twirl again." Tom said excited.

"Ok, but this is the last time." Malissa replied embarrassed. She twirled in a circle again and the guys cheered and clapped.

"Oh my god! It swishes!" she exclaimed. She rocked her hips back and forth to make her dress swoosh around her. Then she grabbed a handful and started skipping around in a circle singing "swishy swishy." The guys chuckled at her childness, but they loved her anyways.

"What its fun." She said when she stopped.

"It vaz…How do you zay it…cute?" Tom replied not sure if that was the word he wanted to use.

"I don't do cute!" Malissa replied stomping her foot down and crossing her arms over her chest in fake anger.

"Did zhe really juzt ztomp her foot?" Bill whispered to Georg. Georg just nodded.

"Guyz have different taztez you know. Zomething one guy findz cute another guy doezn't. And I find you to be cute." Tom replied only loud enough for Malissa to hear.

"Thank you, Tom. But we're only friends. This is all new to me. I am not sure I can handle anything more right now. I am not even sure I can handle having friends! So what do you say we take baby steps? Ok?" She replied serious but calm and only so Tom could hear her.

"Baby ztepz it iz." He replied calmly. Malissa smiled and went back to skipping around in a circle and singing "Swishy swishy." While the guys watched in amusement.

Gustav came back with another drink. He stood frozen to the spot as he watched Malissa skipping around in a circle swishing her dress. He just pointed at her and looked at Bill to ask what was going on. Bill just shrugged and said don't ask.

"Ok, not asking. But they're letting people into the dinning hall." He informed them.

"Good, I am ztarving." Tom replied eager.

"You're always hungry, Tomi." Bill replied amused.

"Hey, none of that Tomi ztuff. You know better." Tom scolded Bill in a lowered voice so only his friends could hear him.

"Zorry Tom. It juzt zlipped." Bill replied apologetically.

"I don't want to know. Let's just go get our seats." Malissa interrupted calmly.

"Zoundz good." Gustav agreed as he offered her his arm to escort her in. she smiled and took his arm, not wanting to hurt him or be rude and say no. She could feel Tom glaring at them as she walked beside Gustav. She knew he wanted to be the one who escorted her, but he missed his chance scolding Bill.

"Ignore him. He'z juzt a zore lozer." Gustav whispered as they led the way to the dinning hall.

"He's not bothering me." She replied lied. Gustav just gave her a disbelieving glance before he looked back in front of them. They had reached the dinning hall doorway. Malissa stopped and stared. The dinning hall was and seemed to go on forever. There were three long rows of dark wooden tables stretching from the door to the marble steps at the other end of the hall. On the marble landing, there were three dark wooden tables in a row with four chairs on a crimson rug. There were six pure gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which was painted white with gold trim. Around the chandeliers were sun burst designs in gold.

"Wow, I feel like I am in Hogwarts from Harry Potter!" Malissa gasped as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, I guezz it doez look like it'z from Harry Potter." Bill agreed amused.

"There are zome open zeatz over here." Tom called to them from the last table closest to the wall on the left side. Malissa and Gustav walked over to the table Tom was standing by. Gustav released her arm as Tom pulled out her seat. She took the seat with a smile and thanked him when he pushed it in for her. Tom sat next to her on her left with Bill next to him. Gustav and Georg took the seats across from her. Not even five seconds since they sat down, Aki showed up, taking the seat on Malissa's right with Daniel next to her.

"I am sorry I had to leave you, Miss Malissa. The master needed me for a moment." Aki apologized as she took her seat.

"It's ok. What did he want?" Malissa asked eager to know why the master needed her servant.

"They needed help in the kitchen. With Mel being hurt, we're a little short." Aki replied, hoping her mistress wouldn't catch the lie.

"Oh, I see." Malissa replied as she started thinking to her self about Aki's reply. For some reason it didn't seem right. Even though it made sense.

Everyone looked up at the sound of bells ringing. The room remained silent as four people walked down the isle to the table at on the marble landing. Malissa gasped and gripped the sides of her chair to keep herself from falling out of her seat, when she saw the one she had been waiting for all night. She lowered her head to the table and covered her mouth with both hands as she squeaked. The guys and Aki just stared at her confused. Tom leaned over to her cautiously and looked at her. He couldn't see her face for she was hiding it in her hands. He reached out slowly towards her. He paused, debating to continue with his plan or not. He poked her in the shoulder. Nothing happened. He poked her again.

"What?" She said muffled by her hands.

"Are you ok?" Bill asked worried and leaning against his brother so she could hear him. She just nodded her head slightly. She didn't trust her voice.

"Then vhy are you hiding you face?" Tom asked confused and still leaning over her.

"Because I want too." She replied not wanting to tell them the real reason.

"I think zomeone likez the mazter." Bill whispered to his twin.

"Vhat make'z you think zhe likez the mazter?" Tom asked louder than his brother would of liked.

"Vell…" Bill was interrupted.

"I don't like him!" Malissa sat up and hissed at them defensively.

"Oh, my apologizes then." Bill replied not believing her, but he didn't show it. He looked at Tom out of the corner of his eye. Tom slightly nodded to show his brother he understood and agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted as the master, who was wearing a black silk tux with a white silk shirt and red silk tie. He had a black mask covering his face up to the bridge of his nose, tapping a wine glass with his fork. His green eyes scanned the silent room before he spoke. Malissa just stared, hoping she wasn't drooling.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming to this special dinner and ball." The master's deep voice echoed around the silent room. Malissa tried not to squirm in her seat as she heard his voice for the first time. Back in the woods she hadn't really heard him and couldn't really remember it. His voice tickled her skin, causing goose bumps to rise all over her body.

"There's a special guest tonight, I will like you all to meet. She has a uniqueness that has captured me deeply. I am sure you'll all understand. But first, we eat." He continued. At his signal, hundreds of servants brought out food to each table. Everyone began filling their plates and continued their conversations or started new ones about the special guest or the master.

"Hey Gustav, Georg haz zomething to tell you." Tom said mischievously.

"Vhat?" Gustav asked not suspecting anything. Georg glared at Tom so fiercely, for a moment Tom was afraid. But Tom couldn't help the smile spreading on his face as he took a bit of his food.

"Georg?" Gustav called to him, curious as to why his band mate was hesitating. Georg sighed and put his fork down, suddenly with no appetite.

"Gustav, there'z zomething I've been meaning to tell you. I juzt haven't found the right time. But I can't vait any longer." Georg began nervous and avoiding eye contact.

"Georg?!" Gustav said quietly and suddenly nervous. Georg took a deep breath and looked Gustav in the eyes.

"Gustav Schafer, I am madly in love vith you! Will you be my boyfriend?" Georg blurted out seriously. Gustav was staring at him with his mouth hanging opened wide, speechless.

"VHAT?!" He shouted causing the whole room to go silent and turn to look at them.

"Wow Georg, I didn't know you rolled that way." Bill said as the room fell silent. They all looked at Tom as he busted out laughing. He fell out of his chair and rolled on the floor laughing until tears were streaming from his eyes. Slowly his laughter stopped and the room was completely silent. Tom remained on the floor as he tried to catch his breath and wiped away the tears from his face. Slowly people began to talk and continue with their meal as if nothing had ever happened to interrupt them.

"Are you happy now Tom?" Georg asked pissed and embarrassed.

"Not yet. Let's hear vhat Gustav haz to zay." He said as he climbed back into his chair.

"I'd have to zay no. I don't mean to hurt you, Georg. But I am not gay. Pleaze don't let thiz come between uz az friendz." Gustav replied seriously.

"No one's going to hate you, Gustav. It vaz a bet. I'll explain it all later." Tom explained before things got too out of hand.

"Zo that'z vhat you've been up too." Bill murmured to himself.

"Tom, I hate you! You know that, right?" Gustav replied seriously.

"You say that now. But deep down you know you love me." He replied completely satisfied and amused.

They finished eating with other side conversations. It wasn't long before the servants came and cleared the tables. Once the table was cleared, a servant rang a bell causing everyone to look at the table at the head of the room. Kakuzu was standing, waiting, for complete silence and attention. Once he was satisfied, he began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all had a wonderful dinner. Now the time has come to introduce the special guest." The crowd began to murmur to each other at the mention of the special guest.

At Master Kakuzu's signal, a light beamed down on him from the balcony.

"Would the special guest please stand." Kakuzu's deep voice boomed around the silent room, once people had stopped talking.

"Malissa, that's you. Stand up! This is why the master needed me. Stand up!" Aki whispered to her mistress. At that moment, Malissa had just taken a sip of her drink. She paused in swallowing it just to spit it out all over Tom and Bill. Tom just sat there for a moment, trying to keep himself from losing his temper. He opened his mouth to start his rant, when felt Bill's hand cover his mouth to silence him. He squirmed and tried to pull his brother's hand from his mouth.

"Go on Malissa. I've got him." Bill said softly. Malissa nodded. She was still in shock. She couldn't believe it. She was the special guest. The last thing she wanted to do was stand. She wasn't sure her legs would or could support her. But she was surprised as she found herself standing. The spot light zoomed around the room, searching for her. She squinted against its brightness once it found her. _The only good thins is I can't see everyone staring at me, _she thought to herself as she stood blinded. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the voice as it continued to speak.

"This young lady was rescued from our enemy's men. I found her, excuse me. She found me as she ran for her life from them, a few nights ago. I introduce her to you all tonight for she is a very special guest to us all. Please show her the respect and kindness you would show me. Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Miss Malissa Bambic." Kakuzu's voice was music to Malissa's ears a he spoke about her. She thought she was going to faint when he said her name. _How does he know my name anyways?_ She thought to herself as she tried not to black out.

"You may take your seat, Miss Malissa." Kakuzu said calmly. Malissa nodded and slowly sank into her chair physically numb and emotionally overwhelmed. Kakuzu waited until the spot light returned to him before he continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a moment more please. The dinning hall will be cleared of the tables for the ball. At this time please exit to the right for a stroll in the moonlight gardens or join us across the main hall for drinks. You may return to your rooms if you wish. The ball will begin at nine. Thank you for your time and patients. You are dismissed." The spot light was turned off as everyone began moving around, talking to each other. Some walked out into the gardens with their partners and friends. Others went across the main lobby for drinks. Very few returned to their rooms to either freshen up or change for the ball.

"Hey Miss special guest. What do you say we go check out the gardens? They're pretty something." Tom said amused. Malissa just looked at him hesitant to answer him.

"I don't know about you guyz but I am going to check on Mel. I don't like her unguarded." Bill said nervous, trying to save Malissa from having to answer his brother.

"Can I go with you?" Malissa asked wanting to see Mel. She was disappointed that Mel wasn't there with them having fun. Fun she deserved to be having.

"If you vant." Bill agreed as he turned to leave. Malissa followed. She could feel Tom giving his brother a glare. But what for she didn't know. As far as she could see he didn't do anything wrong. Then again what did she know about these guys anyways. She's only known them a couple days. _And in those couple of days they have indeed become my friends,_ she thought to herself as she followed Bill to Mel's room.

"Can I azk you zomething?" Bill pulled her out of her thoughts as they walked up the stairs.

"Sure." Malissa replied, wondering why he seemed down and serious.

"Vhy do you care about Mel zo much?" He asked softly and not looking at her.

"I am not really sure. I know I haven't known her that long, but when I first met her, something just clicked. And I feel bad she got hurt because of me." Malissa replied calmly.

"I zee. And it'z not your fault that zhe got hurt. It vaz no one's. It was an accident." Bill replied honest.

"It is my fault. If I hadn't of been at that hideout, it wouldn't of been attacked. And Mel would be ok." Malissa replied angry at herself as they walked down the hall way that lead to Mel's room. A man and a woman were walking in the opposite direction as the passed Bill and Malissa. The man tipped his hat and said "Me lady" with a polite nod. While his partner, curtsied and also said "Me lady" before they carried on their way.

"Ok, that's going to take some getting use too." Malissa replied surprised and not quite sure what to do.

"You'll get uze to it zoon. And you zhould probably curzty back and say "Zir" or "Madam". They like that." Bill explained calmly and amused.

"Oh, now I feel bad." Malissa sighed.

"It'z ok. You're new at thiz. They understand." Bill replied amused.

"I'll remember next time." Malissa vowed as they walked into Mel's room.

"You'll be doing it all night, juzt zo you know." He informed her.

"Great." Malissa replied not looking forward to the dance anymore.

"It von't be that bad. You'll have fun." Bill said with his lovely smile.

"If you say so." Malissa replied giving up as they walked over to Mel's bed. She looked the same as when Malissa had seen her last. Except there was more color in her skin and she wasn't as cold. Her breathing seemed to be stronger along with her heartbeat. That's when Malissa felt panic grip her chest. Mel's heartbeat was louder but not faster. Something was wrong.

"Bill, I think something's wrong with her." She said suddenly not sure what to do.

"Vhat do you mean?" He asked not sure whether to be alarmed or not.

"Her heart beats not right. It's too slow." She replied wishing she knew what to do and trying not to completely panic. She knew that panicking led to no where.

"You've noticed that huh? You're pretty zmart. Calm down. There'z nothing vrong. Her heartbeat iz alvayz like that. Her heart iz bigger than a normal human'z heart. Zo it beatz zlower than it zhould." Bill explained, calm but amazed at her intelligence.

"Oh, that makes sense." Malissa replied as she relaxed.

"Zhe'z juzt zleeping now. Zhe'll vake zoon." Bill said quietly.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yez, very." Bill replied lost in his thoughts.

"Can I ask you something, Bill?" Malissa asked quietly after a few moments of silence passed. Bill looked at her curious.

"Zure?" He replied calmly.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked avoiding eye contact. She felt like a snoop. Bill smiled. He was wondering when she was going to ask.

"I vaz thinking how much you and Mel are alike. Zizterz really." He replied as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean sisters really?" She asked knowing there was more than what he was saying.

"Think about it. You're smart." He replied as he looked at the time on a clock next to Mel's bed. It was 9:00 p.m. The ball has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

9

Chapter Five

"Ve zhould go. It'z time." Bill said as he stood to leave. Malissa nodded and followed him out. She was still puzzled about what he had said about her and Mel.

Malissa couldn't believe how fast the servants changed the dinning hall set up for dinner to set up for the ball. There were a few tables along the wall to the left. The rest of the room was open for the dance floor. The DJ was set up where Kakuzu and his servants had been for dinner. Lights were flashing to the rhythm of the music playing as the DJ continued setting up. People were walking around carrying drinks and talking loudly to one another. While some where all ready dancing. Every now and then people would come in or go out into the garden.

"Vho'z ready to get thiz party ztarted?" Tom hollered over the music as he brought a drink over for his brother.

"Sounds like someone is having a good time." Aki said next to Malissa. Malissa couldn't help but laugh. Tom was just full of energy. It was fun watching him.

"Excuze me." Gustav said in german as a beautiful woman caught his attention. He walked over to her, dancing with another guy and politely asked to step in. They watched as the woman's partner kissed her hand and with a bow to Gustav, stepped aside.

"Vow, Gustav's got one all ready." Georg chuckled.

"It zeemz zo." Bill agreed amused.

"He probably only picked her to get avay from you, Georg. Zhe'z not even that hot." Tom teased with a sigh, "Poor Gusti."

"Zhut the hell up, Tom. If he vanted to get avay from anyone here it'd be you. I am out. It'z my turn." Georg replied pissed. He walked off searching the crowd for his target as he went.

"You do that." Bill replied before he walked away and not really interested. They watched as Georg disappeared into the crowd.

"Nov it'z juzt me and you, bro." Tom said smug.

"No, it'z juzt you. I am not dancing." Bill replied sadly and looking down at his drink.

"Vhat? Vhy not?" Tom asked surprised. Bill loved to dance. It wasn't like his brother to not want to dance.

"I am not in the mood." His twin replied as he looked for an open table to sit at.

"Vhy you love to dance? Don't tell me thiz is about Mel." Tom asked as he followed his twin to an open table.

"Should we follow them?" Malissa asked Aki.

"Sure, why not?" Aki replied as they made their way to the table.

"Fine I von't tell you then." Bill was saying as they neared the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Malissa asked Aki as they pulled out their chairs. Bill was sitting there, ignoring his brother with a sad look in his eyes.

"I believe he's upset that Mel's not here. Usually he's the energy of the group with her along side him." Aki replied in a whisper with pity in her voice for Bill.

"I see. Can you do me a favor?" Malissa asked calmly.

"Sure." Aki replied as she watched Tom talking to Bill.

"Would you get rid of Tom, so I could talk with Bill?" she asked unsure how her servant would feel about her request.

"That's a big favor, but I'll do it." Aki replied not amused. For some reason, she wasn't a Tom fan. Malissa wasn't sure why. To her Tom was just overly friendly. _Maybe he pulled a prank on her or something_, Malissa thought to herself.

"Tom, let's go dance. Bill will come around when he wants too." Aki said calmly as she took his hand. Malissa hadn't even notice her leave her seat.

"Fine, cheer up bro. this is supposed to be a fun night. We haven't had one for a while. So try to enjoy it." Tom said to his twin. He understood Bill's pain but was impatient while Bill dealt with it sometimes.

Aki dragged Tom to the dance floor where they began dancing. Malissa moved over so she was sitting in the chair next to Bill. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Vhy aren't you out there having fun?" Bill asked suddenly, causing her to jump.

"I don't dance." she replied as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Vhy?" Bill asked watching the flame dancing on the candle in the middle of the table.

"I can't dance. I don't know how. No one taught me. Plus I don't like it." she replied as she watched the people dancing around her.

"How can you zay you don't like it, if you've never tried it?" Bill asked amused. She sounded so much like Mel. He looked away from the flames to look at her. He blinked away the blur spots in his vision from looking at the flame to see her staring at him with a smile and suppressed laughter. Mel would have looked at him the same way.

"I don't know. To me it just doesn't look fun." she sighed as she looked at a couple of dancers near their table.

"Vell you are horribly mistaken. Come on, I'll zhow you. Thiz zhould be fun." Bill replied jumping to his feet and offering her his hand.

"Really, I don't want to dance." she replied waving her hands frantically at the thought of her dancing.

"You'll like it once you get ztarted." Bill replied still offering her his hand.

"No, I am sure I won't. Plus wouldn't Mel get mad if she knew?" she replied looking for any excuse not to dance.

"Nice try, but no. Mel and I dance with other people at dancez like theze. Zhe vould be encouraging me to teach you." Bill replied amused. Malissa sighed and took his hand as she gave up. He smiled and led her to a less crowded corner and turned to face her.

"Ok, thiz iz a zlow dance. I'll tell you vhat to do." Bill said amused as the DJ switched to the next song. Malissa just nodded, not liking this. She felt so vulnerable and out in the open for everyone to see. She felt so…naked.

"Here, take my hand vith your right hand." Bill said, surprising her as she was pulled out of her uneasiness. Slowly, she took his hand and he interlaced his fingers with her's. She looked at him alarmed.

"I don't mean anything. I am juzt showing you how to dance." he comforted, seeing the alarm in her eyes.

"I am sorry. This just feels weird." she apologized.

"It'z ok. I underztand. Now, put your left hand gently on my right zhoulder and rezt your arm there." he continued calmly. Malissa hesitated but slowly rested her arm on his shoulder like he asked.

"Good, now I am going to put my hand on your back, ok?" he said calmly and waiting to see her reaction. Fear flared in her eyes, but she quickly hid it. Slowly and with no threat at all, Bill moved his hand to below her shoulders. He felt her stiffen at his light touch. It was then he understood, how badly hurt and tormented she had been with the man they had saved her from. He relaxed his body and looked at her with soft eyes.

"Can I zhow you vhere other's might put their hand? Mine is a little higher than uzual." he asked calmly and comfortingly. Malissa hesitated, with scared eyes.

"If you get asked to dance by zomeone elze they might put their hand lower than vhere I have mine. I juzt vant you to be prepared. I have not intention to hurt or uze you. You can truzt me." he soothed her. Finally Malissa nodded and Bill moved his hand to the middle of her back.

"Thiz iz vhere mozt people vill put their hand. Then there'z here. You might get a few that vill put them here." he said as he moved his hand to her lower back, "Ezpecially Tom. It'z juzt how he iz."

"Ok, now what?" Malissa asked as he moved his hand to the middle of her back.

"Now I am going to zhow you how to move your feet." he replied with a smile.

"This should be fun." Malissa replied sarcastically. Bill smiled and chuckled.

"Apologizing now I will step on you feet." she said with a sigh.

"You're not vearing heelz. You're fine. When I taught Mel, zhe _vaz_ vearing heelz. That vaz bad." he replied amused. Malissa giggled. He knew Mel was going to kick his ass for telling Malissa about that but he didn't care.

"You ready?" he asked still amused. Malissa nodded and looked at him with a timid smile. For some reason, Malissa cheered him up. He liked it. Despite not having Mel at his side, he was having fun.

Tom had left Aki to get a drink when the slow song started. He hated slow songs when he didn't have a hot or somewhat pretty girl to dance with. Not that he thought Aki wasn't hot or pretty. She defiantly was, but for some reason she had a very strong dislike for him. So he tried to stay away from her at these kinds of things.

He sighed and downed a big sip of pop. He can't stand these kinds of balls. For one Aki _always_ dressed too nice. Her dress would always be showing off the nice, soft curves of her body, not to mention her velvet soft skin that his fingers ache to touch. He hates how he can't touch. She's his forbidden fruit. This ball wasn't much better. Aki was, yet again, wearing a clingy dress. But to make this one worst he had Malissa to deal with too. Apparently the Master didn't want him around her alone, unless he was on guard duty. Even then, Tom knew he wasn't happy with the idea. _Fuck him. He doesn't control me, _Tom thought as he threw back his second pop. He would have killed for beer right about now but again another thing the Master didn't believe in.

With a disappointed and depressed sigh, he walked over to a garbage can and tossed his empty cup. He wanted to find Bill and see if they could ditch this lame party. He was surprised to find his twin dancing with Malissa in a corner. _He's dancing with my girl!_ he thought as he watched them from a distance. He watched as Bill showed her how to spin slowly under his arm and continue with the dance. He watched her hair fly around her face as Bill twirled her again. He watched as a smile spread across her beautiful face and for a moment his restlessness was as ease. He couldn't help but watch as she stopped dancing and turned to face Bill to tell him something. That's when he noticed he wasn't the only one watching them. He looked to the left of them and saw the Master watching Malissa and Bill closely. _Ahhh someone no likey Billa dancing with his special guest, _Tom thought amused at the plain dislike on the Master's face. His amusement faded when the Master looked him directly in the eyes as if he had heard Tom's thoughts. The Master narrowed his eyes at him. A warning. Tom nodded to show he understood, while in his head he cursed him for the lack of trust. Then the Master looked away as one of his guests approached him. _Now's my chance, _Tom thought as he walked towards his brother and his soon to be girl.

"Vhat do ve have here? Dancing lezzonz?" Tom greeted once he was beside his twin, leaving Malissa in plan view for the Master.

"Yez, Tom. Vhat no one good enough for you to dance vith tonight?" Bill teased his brother.

"You know that there'z no one compared to you, bro." Tom teased back. Malissa just looked at them as she stood rigid in Bill's arms.

"He'z juzt kidding, Malizza. Ve don't do incezt." Bill explained to her as he felt her whole body go rigid. She nodded still a little uncomfortable.

"Truzt me. Bill can't even ztand the "g" vord." Tom snorted.

"The "g" word?" Malissa asked confused.

"You know…gay?" Tom replied amused when Bill cringed at the taboo word.

"That'z juzt nazty. I hate that vord. I don't know how people can ztand it. Let alone be it." Bill muttered in disgust.

"I am sorry. I don't know what that word means. I am a sheltered child." Malissa replied slightly embarrassed.

"Vhat?!" Tom shouted in disbelief.

"Don't vorry about it, Malizza. It'z not zomething you vant to know about. Truzt me on thiz one." Bill replied not amused.

"No, I want to know, please tell me." she begged.

"Vell you know how a guy fallz in love vith a girl right?" Tom asked, seeing as Bill wasn't about to explain it.

"Yeah, so?" Malissa asked not sure where Tom was going with this.

"Vell gay is vhen a guy fallz in love vith another guy. Same for vhen two girlz fall in love, except that'z called lezbianz." Tom explained.

"Ewe, that's gross. So what is that what Georg and Gustav were talking about at dinner?" Malissa asked in disgust.

"Yeah, but they aren't like that. Georg and I made a bet and Georg lozt. That'z vhat the lozing deal vaz." Tom explained as he suppressed a chuckle.

"I see. But that's still EWWE!" she replied grossed out.

"Told you zo." Bill replied glad that someone agreed with him for once.

"You guyz need to learn to grow up a little." Tom replied not impressed.

"Oh zhut up Tom. Vhat do you vant anywayz?" Bill asked looking up at his twin.

"Thiz party'z lame. I vant to ditch. I juzt thought I'd azk if you vanted in?" Tom asked restless once more.

"Nah, I am actually having fun." Bill replied as he began to twirl Malissa again.

"Tch." Tom scowled.

"Vhy don't you go zee if Gustav or Georg vant to ditch vith you? I am zure Georg izn't having much luck either." Bill replied feeling bad for his twin.

"Fine, if you don't zee me, you'll know vhere to find me." Tom said before he stalked off.

"Ok, how do you dance to songs like these?" Malissa asked as the song changed to "Just Dance" as Tom walked away.

"You juzt follow the beat of the zong vith your body. There'z no dance made for theze zongz. You juzt move vith the zong. Here vatch." Bill replied as he started to move his body in rhythm to the song. Malissa giggled at how goofy it looked as he moved his body to the music. He smiled as she giggled. He was use to being laughed at, but he knew she meant it in a good way.

"Come on you try." he encouraged as he continued his goofy dancing.

"I guess I can't do much worst than you." She teased giggling.

"No, not really." he agreed amused. She smiled and began to move her body to mimic him. To her surprise she was actually laughing and enjoying herself. She had been wrong about dancing. She was grateful to Bill for showing her hoe fun it could be. She surprised herself more as she let the music take control and moved her body to it on her own. Bill chuckled and smiled, pleased that she apparently changed her mind about dancing. He loved it, even though people picked on him for his dancing. He didn't care. He has fun and that's all that matters.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun." Malissa exclaimed at the end of the song. Bill chuckled and smiled at her.

"You need to get out more, hun." he teased.

"I know." she giggled.

"Come on. Let's get zomething to drink. I don't know about you but I need one." he chuckled as he led her over to the drinks table. The room was quite except for people talking and shouting, while the DJ set up for the next song. Everyone was surprised when the lights dimmed and the spot light came on. Everyone looked up to where the light was pointing to. It was on a girl with her back to the crowd. She was wearing a black dressed with a symbol splattered in blood red on it with red droplets dripping down to the end of the dress. The parts of her body that were visible were wrapped in bandages. Music began to play. It was "Scream" by Tokio Hotel. The girl looked up and with a smile she began to sing the song.

Bill stared at the girl shocked and in disbelief. It was Mel, she was awake and singing his song. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked at Malissa, who was standing next to him. She had the same shocked but amazed expression on her face. _So it is real, she's really here,_ he thought as he looked back to Mel as she continued to work the crowd with his song, like he's never seen before. The crowd was jumping, screaming and completely moved by the song. Cheers of encouragement or agreement and even some of the lyrics were being shouted through out the crowd. Bill could see his band mates, standing in the middle of the floor, amazed and shocked. They hadn't know about this either. Then Bill saw the Master, standing outside of the crowd, watching Mel closely. Bill knew he was only looking at her for sings that she couldn't handle the stress from her injuries. She was in critical condition only moments ago. It was understandable. So with a smile and his heart flying high, Bill looked back at his love and listened to her sing his song. She was trying so desperately to keep Tokio Hotel alive. Especially in their hearts.

"TOKIO HOTEL, EVERYONE! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! ROCK ON!" she screamed into the microphone at the end of the song before she handed it back to the DJ and left the stage. The DJ announced the next song, when he got the microphone back, but the guys and Malissa weren't listening. They were just happy to see Mel.

"You vere awezome!" Tom said once Mel walked over to them.

"Thanks Tom." she replied a little breathless.

"How iz it pozzible?" Bill asked more to himself. Mel looked at him sympathetically. She reached for him as she moved closed to pull him into a tight hug.

"I am a really good faker." she whispered in his ear as she hugged him. Bill just hugged her back. He was just so relieved that she was going to be ok. He knew she'd explain everything to him later. Right now he just had to keep himself together.

"Aww I vant a hug too." Tom complained like a five year old. Mel chuckled as she released Bill.

"Ok, Tomi. You can have hug too." she replied as she reached to hug him.

"Hey! None of that Tomi ztuff. I've all ready yelled at Bill for it." Tom scolded with his arms crossed over his chest. Mel narrowed her eyes and frowned. Tom stared back at her determined. But slowly he started to chew on the inside of his lip as her glare began to make him nervous and unsure of himself. Then he looked away.

"Fine, only thiz one time though." He caved.

"That's better." Mel replied victorious as she finally pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, Vhatever." Tom grumbled when she released him and moved onto Gustav and Georg.

"Hey! What about me?" Malissa said feeling very left out.

"I haven't forgotten you, Malissa." Mel replied amused. She walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I was just saving the best for last. Shh! Don't tell Bill I said that." Mel whispered into her ear.

"Thanks and I won't." Malissa giggled. Mel just nodded as she pulled away.

"What do you say we get this party started and we have our selves some fun?" Mel shouted enthused.

"Zoundz awzome to me!" Tom agreed. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Perfect, I love thiz zong." Tom said as "Don't Trust Me" by 3Oh3 began playing. He began singing the song and playing the air guitar. Malissa watched amazed. She didn't know he could sing. She looked up at Bill, who had one of Mel's bandaged hands in his. _I should have known with you being his brother, _she thought to herself as she looked at the singer, all though she hasn't heard him sing. But from what she's been told, she could pretty much guess he was a really good singer.

"Hey Tom, show us some of you favorite moves." Gustav called to him. Tom smiled and in a swift, flowing movement he began doing all sorts of guitar playing and wicked moves he loved. For a moment, Malissa could see the guitar in his hands, the lights flashing and the crowd as if she was actually at the concert. _He really loves playing. He really misses it, _she thought to herself as Tom continued to pain pictures in her mind with his dancing and air guitar playing.

"Wow! That was awesome! Wish I could do something like that!" Malissa exclaimed when he ended the song.

"That felt good! I needed that." Tom replied pumped.

"Yeah, I think you did." Georg agreed also feeling pumped and itching to play his own guitar.

"OH MY Jashin! Come on Malissa. It's our turn." Mel said as the next song began to play. It was "Love Game" by Lady Ga Ga.

"I don't know how to dance." Malissa protested as Mel dragged her towards the crowd.

"I am going to fix that." Mel replied once they reached the spot she wanted.

"How?" Malissa asked confused. She couldn't think of a way to teach her to dance in a heartbeat.

"I am going to use a special gift I have. It will make you copy every move I make. It will feel odd at first but just go with it, ok?" Mel replied looking at her. Malissa nodded not sure what to say. Mel smiled and began making signs with her hands. The strobe lights from the DJ's stand flashed and that's when Malissa felt an odd pulling feeling on her body.

"Ready?" Mel asked amused.

"Yeah." Malissa replied feeling a little awkward. Mel began to dance. Malissa was shocked when her body followed perfectly in sync with Mel. She could feel that odd pulling feeling moving her body to match Mel's. She began laughing and let herself get lost in the rush. Mel smiled when she felt Malissa focused on something else. She unfolded her hands and began dancing with Malissa still copying her, but this time on her own.

Kakuzu watched as Mel made Malissa dance on the dance floor. He was surprised when he felt Mel release some of her special power that only a few people in the place had. He looked closer at the hand sign she was making. He chuckled to himself when he realized what she was planning to do. He watched them begin to dance as Mel set the pace. He didn't pay attention to anything else around him. He was surprised when Mel released Malissa from her power and changed the dance a little. Malissa continued to copy as if she was still under Mel's possession. _So she can dance,_ he thought to himself amused.

"Wow! I've never had so much fun in my life!" Malissa said pumped once the song was over and they had rejoined the guys.

"You two vere awezome out there." Tom replied amused.

"Didn't I tell you dancing vaz fun?" Bill asked also amused and taking Mel's hand back.

"Yeah, you were right. It's fun, when you have the right people." she agreed.

"You broke the pozzezzion didn't you?" Bill whispered to Mel when Malissa wasn't listening.

"Yep, that was all her." she replied quietly.

"I thought zo." he replied amused. Mel just smiled at him. She was just dying to kiss him, but knew better. Holding hands was pushing it as it was, but she knew he need the physical comfort.

"Tch a freaken zlow zong. I hate theze!" Tom complained as a slow song began to play.

To be continued...


End file.
